Bound
by Icewarriorx
Summary: AU-Marik's after the Items, Yugi's destined to stop him...too bad one of his friends plays for the other team
1. On a moonlit night

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!! Esp. not Yugioh….*sigh*

Warnings: hmmm….violence, some blood, sharp knife-like objects, boyxboy luvin'

Summary: AU-Marik's after the millennium items, Yugi's destined to stop him, but what he doesn't know is that one of his friends is actually working for Marik. Now I'm sure your all thinking-how's it an AU? Well u'll just have to read to find out…

~Bound~

            A lone building stood tall and proud in the cool night air, the full moon casting shadows across it. The surrounding area was silent save for a few crickets not yet bothered by the weather and a flickering light bulb caught in its struggle to stay alive. Light flashed repeatedly casting a strange yellow glow on the side walk, it flashed strongly once, then twice before succumbing to its death and soon only the crickets and the moon remained in the night. The purring of an engine cut through the silence as a motorcycle donning two riders pulled up in front of the building and abruptly cut its engine. The first rider climbed off, discarding his helmet and revealing his pale hair in the light of the moon. A smirk was on his shadowed face as he turned to look at the other rider, who was climbing off the bike in a less graceful manner cursing at the offending vehicle. He finally removed himself from the bike, pulling the helmet off revealing a head of light colored hair. He looked from the first rider to the building and back again, brown eyes narrowing in disbelief.

            "Here?!" the first riders smirk grew as he nodded to his companion. The second's dark eyes narrowed further.

            "A school? I have to go undercover in a school?" His companion didn't answer but instead turned towards the bike that was propped up on the sidewalk. Reaching into a bag strapped to the side he pulled out a mass of cloth that he threw at the other boy, promptly hitting him in the face. Catching it after the initial impact the other boy looked questionably at the blue pants and shirt. His companion smirked.

            "Your uniform" he remarked simply. The other boy gripped the cloth tightly a growl forming in his throat, he took a step forward but suddenly stopped.

            "Unh uh" the first rider remarked causally, waving an object that shone gold in the moonlight. Biting back another growl the second rider moved back to his original position, arms crossed and scowling fiercely. He glanced back at the building, a tired sigh escaping his body.

            "So Domino High huh?"

Yay prologues done! Don't worry I'm not going to leave you hanging…ch 1 should be up soon seeing as how I'm already writing it-*Ice*


	2. On a sunny day

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!! Esp. not Yugioh….*sigh*

Warnings: hmmm….violence, some blood, sharp knife-like objects, boyxboy luvin'

Summary: AU-Marik's after the millennium items, Yugi's destined to stop him, but what he doesn't know is that one of his friends is actually working for Marik. Now I'm sure your all thinking-how's it an AU? Well u'll just have to read to find out…

Oh yeah this chapter takes place a year after the prologue

~Bound~

            "Joeeeeeey!" Said boy barely had time to react before he found himself knocked over by an energetic spiky haired boy. Blinking up at him from his position on the ground the blonde ran a hand through his hair while he chuckled softly.

            "Man Yuug' I thought Gramps didn't let you have sugar anymore…" he closed his eyes remembering the last time the shorter boy had been given sugar…needless to say Tea hadn't liked having pink hair for a week. The shorter boy hmphed as he got off his best friend.

            "I didn't have any sugar" he pouted "I'm just excited because it's the first day of school" Joey looked at him in complete and total disbelief as he stood up dusting himself off. He reached out a hand and put it on his shorter friend's forehead.

            "You sick or sumthin' Yuug'?" he joked. The shorter boy pushed his friends hand away, a smile lighting up his face.

            "I'm not sick Joey, I-"

            "Hey Yugi!" Both boys turned to see two brunettes running up to them, the girl who had called to them in the lead. Joey looked down at his friend watching a faint blush spread across his cheeks. Knowing dawned in his honey colored eyes and he bent down to his friend and whispered something in his ear causing him to turn a brilliant shade of red. Tea paused as she approached the two of them, a frown marring her pretty face. She didn't exactly trust Joey after he had harassed Yugi last year. True he had been new and later stopped, but that didn't give him any excuse to pick on her friend. She heard her boyfriend Tristan come up behind her and clasp her on the shoulder.

            " It's ok" he whispered so that only she could hear " Joey's a good guy" Tea relaxed a little, Tristan was a pretty defensive guy, so if he was willing to give Joey a chance she would to.

            "Hey whatta ya guys whispern' about over there?" Joey asked with a goofy smile. He glanced down at Yugi and saw how he was wistfully staring at Tea and Tristan with a tiny sad expression on his face. Joey bent down and looked at him with concern.

            " What's wrong bud?" Yugi's wide amethyst eyes met his friend's and he forced a smile

            "Nothing Joey" he glanced around expectantly "Where's Ryou?"

            The two brunettes broke off their conversation and looked around puzzled until they spotted their white haired friend making his way across the school yard. Ryou had arrived last year just like Joey, but unlike the blonde he had become fast friends with the two brunettes and tri-colored boy. Joey often stared at him in suspicion, while Ryou spent a good amount of time hanging out with Yugi. The white haired boy paused as he reached the group, noticing that they were all staring at him.

            "Did I do something wrong?" he questioned nervously. Yugi shook his head and hugged Ryou.

            "No Ryou, we were just wondering why you were late, we were worried" he said happily. The taller boy returned the hug.

            "Oh, no I'm fine. Just got up late this morning" the shorter boy nodded seemingly happy with the explanation as he broke the hug. He opened his mouth to say something when he was cut off by a cold voice.

            "Oh look, the losers are reunited" Kaiba sneered as he strode into view carrying his brief case in one hand. Yugi backed up slightly and looked up at the taller boy. 

            "Good morning Kaiba-kun" he said brightly. Seto just laughed

            "Save it Yugi" he was about to continue insulting the shorter boy and his friends when he found a pair of an intense brown eyes locked onto his own, daring him to continue. Seto paused and then turned on his heel.

            "I don't have time to waste on you imbeciles" he called over his shoulder leaving a stunned group of friends behind.

            "Well that was weird" Tristan remarked casually, a hand behind his head. Tea nodded seemingly lost in thought. Joey stared at Kaiba's departing back eyes narrowed; Yugi glanced up at his friend snapping him out of his daze. They both looked at Ryou who was staring straight ahead, eyes unblinking. Yugi carefully shook his friends shoulder. The white haired boy snapped awake, glancing nervously around him before noticing Yugi. He let out a long sigh and then checked his watch. Yugi watched his friend, concerned about his strange behavior, until he too checked his watch.

            "Ah! We're going to be late!" Mass panic broke out as books were gathered, skirts straitened, uniforms buttoned and goodbyes hastily said. The friends began to run in a sprint towards the door of the school, just barely making it in before it closed.

            Seto Kaiba was tired. He lugged his heavy briefcase out the school doors and across the yard. He hated school, true he needed an education in order to run his company, but he couldn't stand his classmates. They were all sniveling little brats, a waste of time and space in his opinion. All their talk of friendship and love made him sick; there was only one person he could count on in this world: himself. 

            "Smooth move backing down this morning Kaiba" Seto's head jerked up, he only had a few seconds to react before he was thrown brutally against the wall of the school. Grunting he tried to remove the hands grasping his uniform jacket, kicking his attacker brutally. He stopped as soon as he saw a pair of brown eyes mocking him. _Oh shit…no_. Those eyes terrified Kaiba; they were cold and mocking, almost empty and soulless. Nothing like the warm caring eyes he hid behind during the day when he was with his friends. Kaiba snorted trying to hide his fear.

            "What do you want?" The shorter boy backed off releasing Kaiba's jacket roughly.

            "Just seeing how much progress you've made" Blue eyes narrowed

            "I've been busy, find someone else to do your damn dirty work" the brown-eyed boy let out a cold laugh

            "Kaiba" the voice was low and threatening "I suggest you make time, unless you want to go home one day and find your brother has committed suicide." Rage coursed through the taller boy.

            "Let Mokuba go"

            "He goes free _after_ you do your part, not before" the shorter boy smirked

            "I will get my brother back" brown eyes filled with mocking

            "Don't do anything stupid Kaiba, you're in over your head as it is" the boy turned to go, picking up a discarded book bag.

"I'll be in touch Kaiba-kun" he called sweetly over his shoulder. The young CEO cursed and punched the wall. _Damnit! How the hell did I get into this mess? Don't worry little brother, I'll get you back. Even if it means helping to locate these 'Items' for Marik and once I do…he'll pay dearly for attacking my family._

Well…some of that turned out how I had it planned…other parts; I don't know where those came from. Anyway let me know if you liked it and feel free to guess who's working for MarikJ Anyway R&R please! Thanks-*Ice*


	3. From the shadows

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!! Esp. not Yugioh….*sigh*

Warnings: hmmm….violence, some blood, sharp knife-like objects, boyxboy luvin'

Summary: AU-Marik's after the millennium items, Yugi's destined to stop him, but what he doesn't know is that one of his friends is actually working for Marik. Now I'm sure your all thinking-how's it an AU? Well u'll just have to read to find out…

~Bound~

            Fire. Pain. Burn. Scream. Searing flesh. Bruise. Cut. Glint. Metal. SCREAM!!!!

Brown eyes flew open, panting gasps emitted from their owner. Sweat coated their forehead, a hand reaching up to run hands through pale hair. The sheet felt cool and comforting in comparison to their body. Slowly the boy got his breathing under control, panting gasps turning to shallow breaths.

            "You always were a wimp when it came to nightmares" the voice came quietly yet powerfully from the shadows

            "Bakura" brown eyes met darker crueler brown. A soft chuckle followed from the shadows as the figure sat on the bed.

            "Nice to see you still remember me" a weight pressed down on the bed in the dark

            "Huh, how could I forget you, it's only been a year" even though it wasn't visible the figure in the bed could tell his companion was smirking.

            "Yes, you were one of my more difficult students, hanging onto your damn morals" he spit out the last word as if it were poison

            "What do you want Bakura?" he wasn't in the mood for the white haired boy's crap. The other boy leaned backwards onto the bed stretching lazily.

            "Marik wants to know what's taking so long." He rolled over "Honestly you should be done by now, just kill the Puzzlebearer and be done with it"

            "Did it ever occur to you that I don't know who the Puzzlebearer is?" the boy in bed seethed "that's why they call it going undercover Bakura." The white haired boy yawned tiredly

            "So kill everyone in the school, you know one of them is the Puzzlebearer" he couldn't understand why his charge insisted on finding one person when he could just as easily kill them all. Lighter brown eyes narrowed.

            "You know I can't do that" it was barely above a whisper but Bakura caught it. He snorted.

            "Don't tell me you're still clinging to those damn morals, I thought I taught you better than that" this earned a snort from the boy in the bed

            "You mean manipulated me better" he muttered. Bakura arched one of his pale eyebrows, what the hell was going on with his pupil tonight.

            "What do you mean by that?" another snort

            "What does it sound like?" this was really starting to piss Bakura off. Angrily he sat up and straddled the other boy, pinning both his wrists when he tried to hit him.

            "What the hell is the matter with you?" he demanded glaring down at the other boy whose face was tilted to the side. The other boy grit his teeth and spat back an answer.

            "Nothing!" growling Bakura placed both wrists in one hand, fisting a fair amount of the other's hair he pulled him up to look at him. Once their eyes met Bakura had to bite back a gasp. While the other's boys eyes were normally cold and deadly now there was a fire flickering in them that Bakura hadn't seen directed at him in many years-defiance. While he and Marik had never actually broken the boy, just reshaped him into something much more useful, Bakura had never thought he'd see that fire directed at him again. The boy only displayed such fierce fire when someone he was loyal too was threatened and thus far he had been fiercely loyal to Marik. Growling he dropped the boy's head back onto his pillow. If the boy's loyalties were wavering he and Marik were going to have a bit of a problem on their hands. 

            The other teen took this opportunity to wiggle one hand free; pulling back he aimed a punch at the white haired boy sitting on top of him only to have it caught midair.

            "That wasn't very smart" the teen on top of him remarked dryly as he pinned the hand back onto the mattress, squeezing both wrists sharply. The other teen just glared at him. Bakura's eyes narrowed; this could be more than a bit of a problem. Pulling back he roughly backhanded the other boy sending him into unconsciousness. Climbing off he walked to the window, opened it and jumped out. He and Marik needed to talk.

*******************************************

            Marik sat at his desk, violet eyes intent on the ancient documents below him. He barely glanced up when he heard the door open; he was so close to finding the final piece that would give him ultimate power. He did however glance up in annoyance when he saw a dagger protruding from the line he had just finished.

            "Bakura, what are you doing?" the white haired thief made himself comfortable on Marik's desk

            "Your golden boy is switching sides" Marik raised an eyebrow in amusement.

            "Really?" Bakura growled low in his throat

            "His loyalty to you is wavering, you need to do something about it" Marik still looked on in amusement, his golden boy would never switch sides, what was Bakura so worried about.

            "Alright, if his loyalty is wavering, which I doubt; what do you suggest I do about it?" Bakura ran a hand through his pale white hair.

            "I don't know…send the peacock"

*****************************************

            "It has begun" a woman's voice spoke, lost in a golden glow

            "The Golden Warrior is questioning" a man's deeper voice accompanied her

            "It will be a difficult choice"

            "The Shadows have his soul…"

            "But the Light has his heart…"

            "Will it be enough?"

            "That remains to be seen, but it is certain whoever posses the Golden Warrior shall be victorious."

            "Should the Light posses him?"

            "The crises will be averted and the shadows driven back"

            "And should the Shadows?"

            "The light will be extinguished and the world lost"

            "It all rests with the Golden Warrior then?"

            "Yes"

            "Then let us hope that the Light can find his heart, before the Shadows consume his soul"

ok 2nd chapter done! Um, my schedule is becoming really crowded and I'm not sure if anyone is actually reading this-so I'm gonna have to be mean and say no chapter 3 till I get 5 reviews…sorry. Another thing, I'll give you a present (nothing big) if you can tell me A) who Bakura and Marik are sending and/or B) who the two people at the end are…I think I left you guys some clues and I'm pretty sure you've figured out who's workings for Marik^_^ Anyway, I'll post next chapter soon, depends how many people want me to continue…later-*Ice*


End file.
